


Restive

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [373]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's relationship with sleep has always been a bit odd.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/09/2000 for the word [restive](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/05/09/restive).
> 
> restive  
> Impatient under restriction, delay, coercion, or opposition; resisting control.  
> Unwilling to go on; obstinate in refusing to move forward; stubborn.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #089 Tired.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Restive

Tony despite his undercover skills, had never mastered sleeping on command. In fact, ordering him to sleep no matter how tired he was, guaranteed his restive personality would deny him sleep. He’d end up tossing and turning if he tried to follow the order. Now, he didn’t bother. He’d go into the office and work instead or if he was undercover, he’d focus on the pieces of information that he’d learned that he needed to remember. 

That wasn’t to say that he was an insomniac and could never sleep. Just that ordering him to sleep had the opposite effect because it kicked in his obstinate nature and increased his impatience making it impossible for him to sleep. It was also why he hated hospitals. They were always ordering him to sleep. He slept considerably better at home where there was no one to order him to sleep and he could just sleep when he was tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
